Forever and Always
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Foxxay one-shot. Misty defends Cordelia when Fiona turns nasty.


Cordelia:

''I love you so much.'' I told Misty.

''I love ya too.'' She replied.

We were in the greenhouse as usual, listening to Stevie. Misty was helping with a new concoction, while singing and dancing to her favourite songs.

'_Lovers forever_

_Face to face_

_My city or mountains _

_Stay with me stay'_

I loved to hear Misty sing. I hated not being able to see her beautiful face anymore but her singing reminded me of how perfect she was. And if I listened carefully enough, I swear I could _hear _her dance.

'_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me my lace.'_

I felt my way along the work bench and over to where Misty was, in amongst the potted plants and wrapped my arms around her waist, breathing in her sweet smell. The taller witch turned around and kissed me, dropping her pot plant and entangling her fingers in my hair. I heard the pot plant hit the floor with a crash.

''I love ya so much, Darlin'.'' She said.

I pulled her hips closer to mine in response and she threw her head back, gasping. I felt my way down her back, trailing my fingers to where her corset was tied and unthreaded it. She put her hands on my stomach and began to unbutton my blouse when…

''ah-hem!'' came a loud, on-purpose cough. It was my mother.

Misty:

Shit! It was Fiona. I let Delia go, desperately trying to re-thread my corset as she tried to button up her blouse. I helped her and then she turned to face the Supreme.

''Mother.'' Cordelia greeted her.

Fiona scoffed, lighting a cigarette with one hand and holding her drink in the other, a clear spirit of some kind.

''Having fun?'' she taunted her blind daughter, raising her eyebrows and taking a long drag from her cigarette. I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

''You should have knocked.'' Cordelia replied, turning red.

''I didn't expect to find you fornicating with her.'' She said, pointing her burning smoke at me.

'''Her' name is Misty.'' Cordelia said sternly.

''So you're a lesbian now as well?'' she said. Her words stung and they were slurred and I knew she was drunk.

''I've always been…''

''A disappointment?'' the Supreme breathed.

Cordelia dropped her head, biting her top lip, a single tear rolled down her cheek. I felt anger building inside me and my fists clenched automatically with rage. Fiona walked over to Cordelia's workbench and stubbed out her cigarette in the wood, making a black smear of ash. She picked up on of her potions and shook it.

''Making more worthless crap?'' she said.

''Why are you being like this?'' Cordelia asked.

''Because you're a disappointment! She said, taking a slug of drink from her class. ''Daughter of the Supreme and you make plant feeder! No wonder you took your eyes out, I would if it meant having a better gift than this. Ha, you couldn't even make one to give you and Hank a baby could you? And now you're in here, messing around with some swamp rat.'' she said.

That did it. I ran forwards and knocked the glass from her hands. It hit the floor, shattering instantly. It took all I had to keep me from battering her.

''Get out!'' I screamed.

She raised her hand and I flew against the wall, hitting my head hard.

''Stupid necromancer!'' she spat.

I lifted my own hand and put her back through the open door, simultaneously enchanting the lock so she couldn't get back in. She bashed at the door a few times before walking away, clearly weakened by my move. I crawled over to where my Delia was, on the floor in tears. I held her close as she sobbed into my chest. It broke my heart to see her like this, so broken.

When she'd calmed down a little she put her hand to the back of my head and when she drew it away, there was blood. I didn't care; I just wanted to protect De.

''I'm so sorry.'' She cried.

'Ya don't have to be sorry; it's her that should be sorry. If she wasn't ya mother I would have bashed her.'' I replied, cupping her sodden face in my hands.

''Thank-you for standing up to her.'' She said.

''I'll always protect you Cordelia, forever and always.'' I said.

I kissed her head and pulled her into my lap. I loved this woman more than life itself and I would do anything for her, she was my tribe, the one person I would move heaven and earth for and if that meant facing our Supreme, bring it on. I'm not afraid.


End file.
